Eye For an Eye
|season=1 |number=6 |image=File:Eye for an Eye title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 31, 1988 |writer=Tom Lazarus |director=Mark Sobel |previous=A Multitude of Idols |next=The Second Seal }} "Eye For an Eye" is the sixth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot As Grover's Mill celebrates the 50th anniversary of the radio drama that made it famous, little do they know what really happened that night in 1938, or that the "Martians" have returned. Synopsis General Wilson, discovering that Orson Welles' 1938 War of the Worlds radio invasion was real, sends the team to Grovers Mill, New Jersey to investigate. They question a few veterans; Welles' broadcast was a government cover-up of the real invasion. Nearby, the aliens unearth an immobilized war machine. Warned by veteran Flannery, Ironhorse sees the aliens mounting the warship's death ray onto a hearse. He diverts the aliens to Harrison and Norton who have constructed a parabolic mirror which reflects the death ray back, destroying the aliens. Notes Quotes :Biker: Back off, man. You're gettin' too close. You be cool, and we'll be cool. :Officer: No one gets off their bikes in Grover's Mill. :Biker: Look, we're gonna go to the cemetery, bury our man in his home ground, and then we're out of here. :Advocate #3: The recovery of the machine will go a long way toward guaranteeing our victory. :Advocate #2: True...assuming the machine is still operational. :Advocate #1: Is it just me, comrades, or do the complexities of our invasion grow more and more tangled at every step? :Advocate #3: No one ever said war was easy. :Advocate #1: Our warship is in surprisingly good condition. :Advocate #2: I've ordered them to check out all the weapons and flight systems, and report back to us before they start their return flight. :Advocate #3: I wish we decided to go with them. I'm worried they will not do all that is necessary. :Advocate #2: They'll do exactly what we ask of them. They know nothing else. :Advocate #1: In a matter of hours, the most powerful weapon this planet has ever seen will be again in our hands, and functional. :Advocate #3: Those who come will be pleased. :Advocate #2: We have a communique from the field. They've experienced problems and await further guidance. :Advocate #3: Why is it the lower classes cannot think for themselves? :Advocate #1: Our job is to think; their job is to do. We must never confuse the two. :Advocate #3: What is the nature of their problem? :Advocate #2: There's been extensive damage. So far, they haven't been able to make the warship functional. :Advocate #1: A situation we anticipated with dread, but without clear solutions. :Advocate #3: They must continue trying to fix the warship. :Advocate #1: As well as test all the weapon systems. We must make sure they understand the importance of this. :Advocate #2: They understand, but I fear understanding alone will not be enough. :Advocate #3: Should we remind them of the punishment that comes with failure? :Advocate #1: The machine still won't fly, but the beam works. :Advocate #2: We must get the beam back here as quickly as possible. Nothing is more important than for us to retrieve the weapon. :Advocate #1: They understand this, but they're unsure how to accomplish getting it here. :Advocate #2: Must we tell them everything? If the ship won't fly, we have no choice but to transport the weapon over land. :Advocate #1: And if our comrades meet resistance? :Advocate #3: Then we will remind the puny Earthlings how our death ray works. :Advocate #2: Nothing can be allowed to delay their return. Our very future rests in their hands. :Advocate #1: A concept, I remind you, that we should only accept with great trepidation. :Harv: possessed It's useless for you to resist. :Norton: Oh, is it? :Harv: You can never win. :Flannery: You were beaten at Grover's Mill once. It'll happen again. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Jeff Corey as Francis Flannery *John Ireland as Harv *Jack Jessop as Bill *Jack Ammon as Sam *Mark Holmes as Red *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Rita Tuckett as Miss Daly *Kevin Rushton as Dog *Mary Beth Rubens as Marla *Sergio Galli as Biker #1 *Linda Singer as Biker Chick *Kenny MacLean as Biker #2 *Sascha Tukatsch as Biker #3 *Richard Fitzpatrick as Officer #1 *Michael Fawkes as Officer #2 *Frank Knight as Orson Welles #1 *Giovanni Paldino as Orson Welles #2 *Alanna Cavanagh as Worker *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 (uncredited) *Mark Parr as Green Midget (uncredited) *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 (uncredited) *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Mark Sobel *Written by Tom Lazarus *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editors - Oliver Manton and Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Philip Mead - First Assistant Director *David Markovitz - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer *Lou Solakofski - Sound Editor Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunt (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Katherine Downey Hart - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to the Producer *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744036/ Eye For an Eye] at IMDb *Thesis: Eye for an Eye (War of the Worlds 1×05) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes